


Carrier Test

by secretfangirl18



Series: Dreams Come True [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Closure Info About the Kids, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfangirl18/pseuds/secretfangirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's a carrier?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrier Test

Today was a very big day. The kids were going to find out if they’re carriers or not. Dylan, Mariella, Kai, and Persephone are now 10 years old. Their parents had given them the sex talk the night before.

 

Stiles and Derek explained that they want, if and when their kids decide they’re ready to have sex that they should find someone who would care for them and would want them to be happy and comfortable and treats them right.

 

Their kids agreed and also said they would tell them if their planning on having sex with someone so they can have the right protection, which is especially important for carriers who would not only need a condom but also birth control so they don’t have children before their ready.

 

They all drove to Deaton’s office; once there the nurses brought them each into different rooms and after filling out some forms and adjusting medical records they took the kids’ blood.

 

The test results came in 20 minutes later: Mariella and Percy were the ones who are carriers.

 

Later on others in the family find out they’re carriers: Orion, Chandra, Genevieve and Felicity (Isaac and Scott’s youngest).


End file.
